The Ninjago City Police Force
by WristWriting
Summary: It's three years after the Overlord was defeated, Garmadon was purified, and the Serpentine were sealed. The ninja have parted ways to carry out their own lives. But what happens when a wanted criminal unleashes the Serpentine again? The ninja will have to reunite for another adventure, but this time they're getting help- from the NCPF. Who says you need powers to be a hero?
1. Satan's Spawn

**A/N: Well… let's just say I have plans for this story. I've been thinking about it for a long while now. This takes place after the Overlord is defeated and Garmadon goes good. I promise this will get much more interesting! Due to previous flames, I have taken down my past stories, but now I feel like I'm a better writer. So please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago. If I did, well… let's just be happy I don't.**

Chapter 1

Three years. It had been three years ever since that damn Overlord was defeated, Garmadon was purified, and the Serpentine were sealed away. Three years exactly, to the very date. Needless to say, the citizens of Ninjago were ecstatic, and like always, there was a huge festival going one. There was one the year before, and the year before that year.

It was nearing the nighttime, so reasonably the festival was reaching its end. It had been fun, like it always was, but the thing that made it totally wicked awesome was that the ninja attended every year. Now the ninja were headed back to the old monastery, which had been rebuilt, to chat about their lives like they did every year.

The quarter moon was rising slowly but surely as the sun set in the opposite direction. The beautiful shades of gold and purple and orange that were painted across the sky an hour ago were fading away, letting the dark navy blue of the night sky take over. The few stars that were able to break through the pollution of the city did just that, sparkling brightly.

The few people that were chatting on the streets after the festival soon parted ways, deciding to call it a night and head home. An hour after the festival ended the streets were barren and vacant, save for a car or two.

It was a perfect night. Well, a perfect night to commit some drastic crimes, that is.

That was the sole thought going through a figure's mind as it turned into a dark alley. Eyes that were shadowed by a black hood darted this way and that way looking for something. Something sharp.

The figure, obviously a human, grinned a sick grin as it made its way over to a protruding piece of metal from a pipe. Making its way over, it put its back up against the pipe and raised its arms, which were seemingly attached. Raising its arms, the figure brought its wrists down hard against the metal strategically, and with a clang a pair of handcuffs fell off.

Smirking, the figure rubbed its wrists and examined the pipe. He (it was quite obvious he was male) was not paying for any water damage and that was for sure. The male picked up the handcuffs that were broken in half and stashed them in his jean pockets before running away.

And running away just happened to be something he greatly excelled at.

* * *

Chief of Police Michael Malcangi was about to blow his top. One of the most wanted men in all of Ninjago just managed to evade his officers yet again. He wasn't mad at them. He was just pissed at the situation.

Next to him sat Deputy Chief Gary Mackilyn, known as "Mack" by the entire station. He was spinning in a rolling chair while he sipped his coffee. As if he wasn't hyperactive enough without the caffeine coursing through his system. He raised his eyes to glance at his boss and sighed.

"You know as well as I that old Satan's Spawn is as hard to catch as the Energizer Bunny on a shot of espresso."

Chief Michael smacked the back of his head for that, causing Mack to yelp and nearly drop his coffee. Before he could even ask what the hell that was for, Chief answered him.

"We do not refer to him as 'Satan's Spawn'. That was a mere name made up by the public!"

Why the nickname, you might ask? Well, the man they were looking for would've been whipped time and time again if he attended a catholic school back in the 20th century. According to the few people that survived his fires, he was an albino. Full-out albino. He had paper-white skin, silver messy hair, and red/violet eyes. Not to mention that according to a graphologist (one who studies handwriting) he was left-handed.

And then there's the fact that he sets fires. He was a sadistic arsonist, who loved setting fires to destroy anything and cause pain.

"Right, right," Mack grumbled, rubbing his head. "Sor-ry."

Chief huffed in response. "Don't apologize. And we _will _catch him soon enough. He's all alone on his bumpy roller coaster ride to hell. We don't need to worry about him teaming up with anyone. It's not like any one would be stupid enough to do so. And besides, that picture we got of him is all over the place by now. Everyone knows he's a wanted criminal."

"Okay, okay. I get the point. Sheesh." Mack rolled his eyes and leaned back in his rolling chair, which he started spinning in again.

Chief scoffed and slapped him again. "I won't take that tone from anyone. And stop it with the chairs! You'll damage them!"

Mack yelped again, setting his empty coffee down on his desk. "Yessir." He was about to go refill his cup when his walkie talkie when off the hook. From the other side there were pounding footsteps until a voice finally spoke.

_"We found something," _a voice crackled on the other end. _"In the alleyway. We got some footprints. They go in, stop and come out. There's a leaking pipe where they stop. The trauma to it is slight and small. Now he's running with no handcuffs. No more leads. It has to be him."_

Chief motioned for the walkie talkie, which Mack handed over. Pressing the button, he responded into it, "Are you sure it was him, Donovan?" He addressed the officer by the last name.

_"Positive. We found a strand of white hair. And the prints are combat boots."_

Chief sighed. Satan's Spa- uh, the criminal- did indeed have a sense for combat boots. He cleared his throat and replied, "All right them. Good work Donovan. Over and out."

_"Over and out."_

Then there was a click.

"Dammit all."

* * *

The man in the combat boots made his way over to a manhole in the streets. He gagged at the smell as he made his way down the ladder. Jumping from the third rung, he rubbed his sore wrists. Damn those handcuffs.

He dug into his pockets for a bit before pulling out a map of the sewers. One particular area was marked with a big red 'X'. It was none other than his destination.

"If the serpentine can survive hundreds of years without food, three should be like nothing to them," he mused to himself as he started walking through the underground. It had been completely cleansed of the Great Devourer's goo stuff. There wasn't any green in sight.

Flicking on his flashlight he kept hidden, the man followed the map until her reached a wall. Looking up, he discovered there were multiple pictures on it. He started brushing away from dust when he found it. A yellow button.

He set the map and flashlight down and pulled off his hood. He had messy silver hair and red/violet eyes. Cracking his knuckles, he took a deep breath-

_This is it._

-and pushed the button.

**A/N: How was it? Good, bad? Please leave a review!**

**Also, I may get some things about the Police Force wrong. So I apologize in advance. I deeply apologize.**

**And the ninja will be in the next chapter. I promise! Sorry if they're OOC at all.**

**Over and out!**

**-WW**


	2. Who Let the Snakes Out?

**A/N: Hello everyone who decided to actually read this! Thanks so much for all the reviews/favorites/follows. They're all very much appreciated! Just a few quick notes before we start this chapter:**

**This is a humanized story! No minifigs in this! I'm terribly sorry for not mentioning it earlier.**

**JayxNya is going to be in this story. Frankly, it's not my fav pairing, but the majority does seem to love it!**

**The ninja will appear in this chapter. They may be OOC…. Yeah, they'll probably be OOC. Sorry about that!**

**Okay then, let's get the show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: **** No soy dueño de****Ninjago****.**

Chapter 2

The albino stumbled back as the ancient stone wall before him shook. He had picked up his flashlight before, but had dropped it in slight shock. Clearing his throat, he picked up the flashlight and the map, stuffing the latter of the two objects back into his pocket. He took a deep breath before venturing into the great darkness…

Well, it was pretty dark until he found a lever. He pulled it hesitantly and instantaneously lights started to click on. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes, which happened to be very photo-sensitive.

He took the broken handcuffs from his pocket and jammed one part in between the stone wall and the darker one next to it to keep it from falling back down again. He did the same with the other side before making his way further into the room.

And once he saw them, he gasped.

The Serpentine… they were… dead? But… how?! They survived perfectly for centuries when they were locked away! It made absolutely no sense to him!

The albino swallowed and took a deep breath to calm himself. He could find a way. He could definitely find a way. He was Satan's Spawn from crying out loud! Yes, that is what he referred to himself as. It was his title. And he honestly didn't mind it.

Back to the matter at hand, now. He just had to find some way to revive them. It shouldn't be that hard. He started making his way over to all the dead reptilian bodies, but recoiled in disgust as he stepped on something green and squishy.

God dammit. It was that goo stuff. No one's been in here since forever so it made sense as to why it hadn't been cleaned up yet. With a sigh, he started making his way over to the dead bodies while carefully avoiding the goo at the same time. He noticed how they were in perfect condition. They must have died recently.

It looked like they were pretty loyal, considering how they didn't start gnawing on each other's bones once hunger started settling in. Something had to have caused all of them to suddenly wipe wasn't going to question it right now.

The albino finally reached one of the bodies. It was a teal color and had lots of yellow and white marks. He recognized it as a Hypnobrai. The king. He smirked, seeing a crown rest on top of it's head. The criminal snatched it off and set it on his own head of silver hair. Frikkin awesome.

But while he swiped the crown, he couldn't help but notice how warm the snakes body really was. And he could have sworn he felt motion. Like the snake was… breathing.

Oh fuckitty fuck.

The red-eyed man retracted his hand away just in time to avoid the snapping teeth. He watched as the teal snake rose from its lying-down position. It's hypnotic red eyes snapped open, and it hissed.

"Look into my eyessss. Look into my- Grah!"

Before Skales knew it, he was punched across the face, laying on the ground, and being beaten with his own staff time after time.

"Ow-! Hey-! SSStop it!"

He was shocked that his fellow Serpentine didn't wake up at the commotion. What, you thought they were dead? Oh, you're so silly. The Serpentine slept a year at a time. It was how they managed to live for so long.

Anyways, back to the fight that was going on.

Skales hissed loudly and managed to swat at the person with his tail. He decided to back off, the staff still clutched in his hands. The Hypnobrai General put the protective shield over his eye lid which allowed him to look at anyone without hypnotizing them.

"Who are you, human?" He growled. This human was odd, no doubt. A very strange appearance. But no matter- this was their ticket out.

The human just chuckled and adjusted the crown on his head, which Skales narrowed his eyes at. "Who am I? Well, let me tell you." His voice was raspy. "I'm your new king. Or boss, or whatever. You want to get out, you will do as I say. Understand? I am the leader of all the Serpentine. And I will not hesitate to set fire to any one who disobeys."

Skales blinked at him and smirked slightly. Torture methods? This human had to be insane. And we all know the insane ones are the best leaders. He slowly nodded and thwacked his tail on the floor.

"Ssssoundsss good. Only on one condition though, human. Give me my staff back."

He just shrugged and tossed the staff back to him. "Deal."

And then all the snakes started waking up.

Jay let out a yawn as he woke up, the light from the window shining through his closed eyelids. He blinked a few times, taking a moment to collect his bearings, before smiling to himself.

The former ninja always stayed at the monastery for the night after the festival. It was only the third year it occoured, but heck, it seemed like a set tradition already. Not that Jay minded it at all. It was nice to meet up with the others to see how they were doing.

As for himself… well, what he had going on was pretty darn good. He and Nya moved in with eachother in a small flat, where they both worked part-time at a nearby auto body shop. He was also still inventing, and quite frankly, over his years of experience, he was getting much better.

And not to mention that him and Nya had been dating for three an a half years. His smile grew just at the thought of his girlfriend. He looked to his left, seeing Nya still sleeping soundly next to him. Ha, the perks of being in a relationship. While Cole, Kai, and Zane stayed in the cramped room with all the bunk beds, he got the guest room.

Suckers.

And if there was one thing that made Kai's blood boil more than him and Nya dating, it was them sleeping in the same room, nevertheless the same bed. Oh, how it made him mad. Jay could swear that whenever he bought it up, Kai's face would turn as red as his old suit and steam blew from his ears and nose.

Jay sighed softly as he got out of bed. The male swept his hands through his tousled ginger locks before pulling on a white tank top stained with oil (what, it isn't like he slept naked! He just liked going shirtless. Don't judge him.). He walked around the bed and gently kissed Nya's forehead before walking out of the room.

He walked down the hall and into the kitchen to find Sensei Wu, Zane, and Cole already at the table. It wasn't surprising really. Sensei (yes, the title still stuck) was always up at the crack of dawn, meditating in his chambers or something. Zane was usually the one to make breakfast for all of them, so reasonably he got up early too. And then there was Cole being… being Cole. Yeah. Old habits die hard.

Sensei was the first one to great him. "Good morning Jay. How did you and Nya sleep?"

The former blue ninja snickered slightly and Cole rolled his eyes from next to their teacher. Oh man, if Kai heard that sentence…

"We slept well, thanks Sensei. Nya's still resting and stuff, so yeah."

Cole snorted slightly and leaned back in his chair. "What, still recovering from a rough night?" Jay flushed at the statement. Wu narrowed his eyes and smacked Cole lightly on the back of the head with his staff. "Hey!"

Jay chuckled and took a seat across from Cole, on the other side of Sensei. He looked over to Zane, who was busy making them awesome food. "Hey Zane, morning. Does my nose deceive me or are you making pancakes?"

The platinum blonde smiled and looked over. "Good morning Jay. And you are quite correct, I am making pancakes."

"…Chocolate chip?"

"Of course."

"You're the best Zane."

The chef smiled at the compliment before turning back to the meal he was making. The Jay and Cole started talking with each other, the occasional laugh ringing out in the air. When the door to the kitchen slid open, they all paused and looked up. Kai was standing there, still in pajamas, running his hands through his spiky hair. He took a seat next to Cole and sighed.

"Morning everyone," the spiky-haired male mumbled.

Jay blinked a few times before laughing. "Dude, you look like you got hit by a truck. What happened to you?"

Kai narrowed his eyes at him and shrugged. "I couldn't sleep last night," he said. It was clearly evident, seeing the dark bags under his eyes.

Jay smirked as he observed Kai with his sapphire blue eyes, and said in a pure, shit-eating tone, "It was probably just that old boxspring of yours."

Cole had to put a hand on Kai's shoulder to keep him from jumping across the table and strangling his sister's boyfriend. "You little piece of-"

"Hey, everyone!"

They all looked up yet again, this time at Lloyd. He was in the doorway, slight nervousness on his face. "Did you hear?"

Zane looked up from his cooking once again. "Did we hear what, Lloyd?"

The teenaged boy bit his lip a bit. "That criminal that sets fires. They called him Satan's Son or something. The police almost caught him the other night."

"Satan's Spawn," Cole corrected. "I've heard about him. The police classified him as a sadistic arsonist. He's albino, right?"

Lloyd nodded, his blonde hair flopping. "Yeah, yeah. Him. Turn on the news!"

Kai sighed and reached for the remote, clicking on the television. On it was two men who appeared to be police officers. One of them was clearly older than the other and slightly larger as well. He had brown hair with some streaks of gray and dark brown eyes. Below the white words underneath his picture read, 'Police Commissioner Michael Malcangi.' Next to him was a much younger, built man with bright auburn hair and light brown eyes. 'Deputy Commissioner Gary Mackilyn.'

"I don't understand Lloyd," Jay said. "It's just some criminal."

"Yeah, some criminal who unleashed the Serpentine again!"

There was a gasp.

"… WHAT?!"

**A/N: Well, there's Chapter 2 for you! Ol' Satan's Spawn managed to re-open the tomb-thingy where the Serpentine were trapped and BAM. Bffls with Skales. Don't question evil friendship.**

**In the next chapter, our lovely police officers Malcangi and Mack arrange a meeting for the ninja with Major Donovan. Let me tell you… it'll be interesting.**

**So, what did all of you think? Did ya love it or hate it? Please review!**

**Over and out!**

**-WW**


	3. A Promising Partnership

**A/N: Wow! Holy guacamole! Thanks so much for all the reviews everyone! They're very much appreciated! Now, I got a question from ****The Forsaken Prince****, and I'm super glad I did so! I know that albinos are usually associated with evil. I have a deeper motive for doing so though. It should be goooood. XD**

**Okay! Now, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Ninjago.**

Chapter 3

Lloyd swore that if they were in a cartoon right now (what a ludicrous idea) the ninja's jaws would have smashed through the floor and have kept going through the earth. He couldn't help but shake a bit at the news despite having delivered it himself.

A mastermind, most-wanted criminal had released the ancient race of snakes. Lloyd only did it by accident when he was a child. But this grown man had bad intentions… and it looked like he knew what he was doing.

Kai, Cole and Jay seemed to be in a frozen state while Zane just kept blinking every second, as if trying to make sense of the whole ordeal.

Sensei Wu looked troubled, no doubt. He was stroking his long beard slowly and gently. He sighed and stood from his seat, going over to his nephew.

"This is quite… troubling," the elder said with a sigh, placing a hand on Lloyd's shoulder. "Are you sure this isn't just some joke?"

"I'm positive Uncle! They showed the empty tomb and everything! There was even one that I saw in the background."

Wu sighed and looked to the four other ninja. "… I hope you four don't mind staying a while longer. It shouldn't be very long until the situation is under control." He rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers in front of Jay, the only one still frozen. Until he started babbling.

"This is absolutely insane! Why would anyone do something so stupid as releasing the Serpentine? What if they were just some people in cheap costumes and if he did release all of them why wouldn't have they attacked by now?And I mean, Lloyd did it when he was a stupid little girl-boy, but this dude is the _real_ _deal_. And why is it the albinos who are always depicted as the evil guys I mean they never did anything wrong to anyone but now that this evil dude's albino everyone's gonna have all these stereotypes about them and-"

He was cut off when the phone rang, much to everyone's relief. Sensei stood up and went to go answer it, leaving his students at the table.

"…Did you just call me a girl-boy…?" Lloyd looked up at Jay, who chuckled very nervously.;

"Uh… noooo?"

"… I'm gonna crush you."

* * *

Sensei Wu picked up the phone that rested in the hallway on a small table. "You've reached the Monastery, Wu speaking."

_"Hey, you're Wu? Just the guy I'm looking for. I'm Chief of Police Mike Malcangi_." His voice was gruff and deep.

"Ah, hello Chief Malcangi."

_"Yeah, hi-ya. Listen, I suppose you know about the Serpentine breaking out and all, right?"_

"I have just been informed. It is all over the news, after all."

The man on the other end groaned. _"Yeah, I know. I presume you're aware of the guy leading them, right? Most wanted criminal, ya know. You're students beat the snake guys before, right? And are they with you right now? They do that after the festival, right?"_

Wu sighed and nodded. "Yes, they are all accounted for. How come?"

_"Listen, if it's okay with you I'm gonna send an officer over. Name's Donovan. We were handling our criminal alone, but now that the snake guys are involved we wanna propose a partnership. Accept it?"_

Wu took a deep breath. "Yes, I accept. Send him over at any time." He heard chuckling on the other end.

_"Donovan? Yeah, s-sure thing. Gotcha. Bye now."_

And then he hung up.

* * *

The criminal that had been displayed all over the news was busy ordering others. Because he refused to even touch a mop.

"Make sure all of that gross gunk is outta my sight! I wanna see none of it! And make sure the door has a knob on _two _sides, why don't ya?"

Right now, all the Serpentine (sans the generals) were busy cleaning and building. Some were ridding the area of the Devourer's venom, while some took out the original stone door and replaced it with a new one so the snakes wouldn't be trapped again. Other snakes just made smaller accommodations.

The newly claimed 'king' took his crown off for a moment to run his fingers through his hair. He placed it back on and looked to the other generals. "Are they usually this slow?"

Skales just nodded. "Yesss, pretty much."

"So go help them."

Skales blinked at the command. "I beg your pardon? I am a general."

"And I'm your new king." He glared at the Hypnobrai general. "Go. Help. Them."

Now, Skales wasn't usually intimidated by anyone, but this guy was pretty scary. His dark red violet eyes didn't even have anything to do with it. It was just the way he looked in general. His hair was unruly and messy and he was pretty darn tall and muscular. The Hypnobrai sighed.

"I'll get right on it."

"Thank you."

Wait, what? Now that was something new. He never got a thanks from Pythor. Skales already saw the other generals getting to work to help as well. And when he looked back to where the albino was before, he was gone. He was assisting some of the snakes with the new door, having pushing them aside after it took too long.

Skales took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before slithering away. He wasn't sure how he felt about this guy, but he wasn't _all _bad.

And that's why he was royally pissed off when he saw some of his own talking behind his back.

"We should rush him when we have the chancccce," he heard Mezmo whisper to Rattla, who nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. A human as a leader? For us Sssserpentine? Over my dead body," Rattla replied. He yelled out when he was smacked on the back of the head by Skales' staff, which was given back to him. Mezmo did the same when it was him who got smacked.

"What did you do that for?" The latter to get hit hissed.

Skales sighed. "Don't talk about that ssstuff when he issssn't around. He might hear you."

"Sssso what?" Mezmo challanged. "Are you sssaying that you actually like the human?"

The General glared at Mezmo. "No. I am sssaying that he'sss ussseful. And not bad assss a leader. We mussst give him a chanccce, at leassst until we're back on track. He might so sssomething good for us."

Mezmo and Rattla blinked and slowly nodded, taking in the words. "All right General. For now, he isss of at leassst sssome ussse."

_Some_ use was an understatement.

* * *

Sensei Wu was surprised that his former students took the news of the partnership well. With the few encounters they had with the police, it was understandable that they would despise them.

"I mean, they were bitches when we got turned into kids," Kai countered, which Cole shook his head to.

"Yeah, but that was protocol. Besides, the Donovan guy doesn't sound too bad.

"I agree with Cole," said Zane. "I do not recall the name. And who knows? We may get along well with him."

The doorbell rang, which everyone cringed at. It was so loud.

"I'll get it. It must be him!" Jay got up from the table and made his way for the doors, pushing them open. His jaw dropped.

He was greeted by a police officer all right. It was evident by the uniform and the many different badges, plus the walkie talkie and the glock gun at the officer's hip.

He stared right into a pair of dark green eyes that had various little gray flecks here and there. Very long flaxen-blonde hair was pulled out into a pony tail.

"So, you're one of the ninja." The voice was a bit low yet feminine. "Good to know. Name's Major Donovan. If you want, you can call me by my first name."

Jay gulped a bit. She was pretty intimidating. "Donovan isn't your first name?"

"What? Are you insane, of course it isn't. It's Leah."

Well… this was going to be… fun.

**A/N: Well, there it is folks. Sorry for the delay. I was away.**

**Please review. XD**


	4. New Information with a Side of Judoflips

**A/N: So, here's chapter four! I'm incredibly sorry for the long delay. School and sports and all that jazz. But I'm here now! Yay!**

***silence***

**… Okay then. **

**Disclaimer: Watashi wa jibunjishin'no Ninjago shinai.**

**So, without further ado, here it is:**

Chapter 4

"Guys! Um… the officer's here!" Jay's voice rang out through the kitchen. Cole nodded and stood up, wiping his hands together.

"Finally," the black ninja said with a sigh. "Now we can finally meet him-"

"Her."

Cole looked up at the person who cut off his sentence. He looked up at the _girl _who cut off his sentence. He saw her the same way Jay saw her. Highly decorated with badges and the like. He raised an eyebrow as his smile faded away. He looked to his comrades.

Zane was actually really calm. A bit too calm. Something told the leader that the platinum blonde sensed this the night before. Kai's eyebrows started to knit and he began to narrow his eyes at the officer, who just narrowed them right back at him. Jay was shaking in his shoes as if the presence of the tall girl next to him just scared him to death. And their Sensei-

"Ah, Major Donovan. It's quite a pleasure to meet you." He bowed his head slightly, and the officer returned the gesture.

"A pleasure to meet you too. Chief has spoken of you many times."

Silence.

Silence.

Sile-

"Is _anyone _else bothered by the fact that she's a girl?"

Never mind. There goes Kai.

All eyes rested on the fire ninja. He looked around and caught his sister's dark brown ones glaring at him. Kai cleared his throat.

"Not that that's a bad thing. I mean, I just would have thought the Malcangi guy would've told us."

Major Donovan raised her eyebrows. "And why would it matter? If I was male or female?"

"Because it's proven that guys are stronger," Cole muttered. All eyes were on him now. "It's a proven fact that guys are stronger than girls. I mean, Nya's got her samurai suit so that makes up for it. And we're ninja. We know spinjitzu. We saved Ninjago _twice_."

"And who do you think was taking care of all those snakes while you were shipwrecked on some island?" Donovan shot, moving towards Cole.

"Certainly not the police for- HEY!"

The raven-haired male let out a yell as the girl grabbed his arm, swept her leg under his and judo-flipped him onto his back. Within an instant, she had her gun in her hand (the safety off) and her foot on his chest. No one made a sound.

"Gonna spin your way out of this one, ninja?" The Officer sneered, her finger looping around the trigger. "Or is there a little switch you have to wind up." She looked up to the other people in the room. Most of them were wide-eyed, except for the old guy. Donovan removed her foot and slipped her gun back in the holster. "And it was Garmadon who saved the city the first time."

"Why does everyone think that?!" And Jay was off to his usual, motor-mouth self. "I mean, he ended it all, but we were the ones who gave him our weapons! And besides, Kai was the one who found the spot on his forehead and we weakened that thing for a reaaaally long time before Garmadon came into play-"

"Is there a switch to turn you off?" The girl stepped away from Cole, who still lay on the floor. Zane sighed and spoke up.

"If there is, we certainly haven't found it yet."

"Zane!" Jay whined. "Not cool."

Donovan smirked and pointed to Zane. "I like that one. Now, if you people have no information at all I should really go. I have a criminal to catch." She started walking out of the room towards the door.

Cole finally got to his feet, swiping at his chest as if to inconspicuously clench it due to the pain. "You can't just do that. Come in here and flip someone and leave. Your boss sent you here so we could talk business and criminals."

"I'll take business and criminals if you people are ready to talk business and criminals. I already know why this guy is how he is through some profiling. So if you want to here, shut your mouths and listen." She turned back around to face Cole. "And he isn't my boss, gravel for brains. He's my higher up. No one commands me."

Cole popped his knuckles and glared at her with his dark gray eyes. He was about to make a super awesome comback when Zane stepped in.

"If it is criminals we must talk about then let us talk." The look in his icy blue eyes was one of seriousness. "I take it you know this criminal better than anyone, Major Donovan."

"Officer. I only use Major 'cause it sounds official. Or Donovan. Just call me Donovan," the green-eyed girl said.

Zane nodded. "Alright then Donovan. Care to tell us about this criminal?"

Cole watched with a slightly angry expression as the girl started talking. He wasn't too thrilled about being judo-flipped, especially infront of his teammates and mentor.

"Well, the guy's an albino. Like a full-out albino. Silver hair and red eyes and all. He's a lefty too."

"What does being a lefty have to do with anything?" Kai asked. The officer grunted.

"No interrupting. And are you idiotic? A while back it was believed that all people who wrote with their left hands were evil. If they wrote with their left hands they were whipped. This goes back to Ancient Rome. Now imagine being a lefty with red eyes. People would think you're the living devil."

"Hence his nickname Satan's Spawn," Sensei Wu commented, onyx eyes comprehensive.

"Yeah," Donovan said. "Yeah, that's right. Well, I think he's a victim of child abuse. I mean, he's targetting orphanages and rec centers and schools."

Jay blinked and shook his head. "Woah woah woah. You mean you can tell he was abused as a little kid just because he likes throwing lighters at school. And this guy's an adult now, right? Are you sure he was abused as a child?"

"Mhm." Donovan nodded again. "Could have been a parent or a teacher." Her expression darkened at the last part. "I know abuse when I see it. Whether if someone's getting abused or if they were. No matter the age. I can tell."

She glanced around the room, eyes landing on the girl that stood next to Kai. Choppy black hair and brown eyes. It was obvious the two were related. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it, as if deciding her words weren't worth it. Donovan nodded, having a pretty good idea what she was going to ask.

"So the guy sets fires to get back at someone because he had a bad childhood?" Cole asked. Donovan shook her head.

"It really is more than that, but yes. I guess that's the idea in general. That's all the useful information I have on him. Now tell me more about those snakes."

And so for the next half an hour, everyone took turns explaining to the officer about the Serpentine. Her face was blank the entire time the story went on, even at the funny parts (like getting turned into kids. Weird.)

"And that leads us to today," Lloyd finished, the teen having arrived throughout the middle of the story. "And also, wasn't there a Serpentine caught earlier today?"

"A couple of them," the officer informed. "We spotted three. Contained one for questioning. The other two…" She just shrugged and dragged her finger across her neck.

"I see," Sensei sighed. "I believe his plan might be to make us wait."

"It would make sense," the officer said with a nod. "But we have no idea where they're hiding. It's rumored to be that ancient stone warrior tomb but we have no clue where that is."

"Wait-" Lloyd cut in. "They showed that tomb on the news though! The empty one where the snakes were supposed to be!"

The officer shook her head. "No, that was the one that belonged to those red and white snakes. The ones they hid in when the huge snake king whatever came and ate everything. It's rumored to look like the stone warrior tomb. Either everyone really thought they were in that cemetery or the news lied again."

"Again?" Cole inquired. "What do you mean again?"

Donovan sighed. "The news lies about a lot of things to gain more viewers. A lot of things."

"How are we sure you aren't lying!" Jay countered, standing up and pointing an accusing finger at her. The officer sighed and stood.

"Because… because I was there. I was there when he got away. I had him for a moment, long enough for him to tell me what his intentions were."

"So _you _let him escape?!" Kai exclaimed.

"Of course not," Donovan growled. "Idiot. It was some other officers. I only got to him long enough to know where he was heading and what his next target was."

"Well then, what's the next target?" Nya asked.

"… Your monastery."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN. I promise the next chapter will be out sooner. And it will contain our favorite albino and company. Later dudes!**

**-WW**


End file.
